1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns devices enabling the coupling of two sources of microwave signals, for example, two emitters in such a way as to add up the power that they have respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In presently used radars, the emitter often consists of elementary emitters, which are grouped in sets of two or more emitters in order to obtain the requisite power. The grouping of two emitters is done by means of an appropriate coupler, such as a magic T junction, that enables the energy values of the signals applied to these inputs to be added up.
These couplers have the drawback wherein, when an emitter is malfunctioning the loss of output energy is greater than the reduction in power due to the malfunctioning emitter.